Vertrauen
by Naschmietz
Summary: Tracy Dracon, kommt von einer anderen Zauberschule nach Hogwarts und verliebt sich, doch wird diese Liebe durch ein familiengeheimnis gestört... Sowas kann ich nit einfach lesen
1. Chapter 1

**Wunderschöne Nachrichten**

Es war ein warmer Tag im Juli, Tracy Dracon, ein 15 jähriges Mädchen mit blond gefärbten Haaren und deren Augen die meiste Zeit unter schwarzen Kontaktlinsen versteckt wurden, lag in ihrem Zimmer und spielte mit ihre Schlange. Im nächsten Moment klopfte es an ihrer Tür und die Stimme von ihrer Mutter Susannah drang durch die Tür: „Tracy? Mach doch bitte auf. Ich hab dir was zu sagen." Tracy stand auf ging zu Tür und öffnete diese, da sie die Tür mit einem Zauber belegt hatte konnte kein andere sie öffnen: „Was denn?"

„Ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass wir nach England ziehen werden!", antworte ihre Mutter verunsichert, da Tracy schnell ausrasten konnte.

„Wir nach England? Weg von New York? Heißt das ich komme nach Hogwarts?", jubelte Tracy jedoch.

„Nun ja, also freust du dich. Gut. Ich schlage vor du gehst noch schnell dich von deinen freunden verabschieden, da wir morgen schon weg sind."

Tracy hüpfte fröhlich aus ihrem Zimmer, was man bei ihrem Anblick gar nicht glauben konnte, denn Tracy zog sich grundsätzlich nur schwarz an.

Bei ihrer Freundin Claudia angekommen klingelte das Mädchen, das eigentlich gerne ihre Gefühle versteckte. Als Claudia die Tür öffnete, fiel Tracy dieser sogleich um den Hals: „Oh, hallo Tracy, so kenn ich dich doch gar nicht. Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Claudia verdutzt.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben. Du weißt ja gar nicht wie cool das ist!", sagte Tracy aufgeregt.

„Nee weiß ich auch nicht, wenn du's nicht sagst."

„Also ich ziehe nach England und gehe nach Hogwarts!", schrie Tracy entzückt.

„Was? Geil für dich, außerdem bist du dann noch klasse ausgebildet!", freute sich auch ihre brünette Freundin.

„Muss ich denn zum Todesser ausgebildet werden?", Claudia wurde auf Tracys antwort plötzlich sehr ernst: „Du sollst doch nicht daran glauben, was dieser Draco dir geschrieben hat."

„Ach hör doch auf! Draco ist völlig okay, außerdem ist es immer noch mein Leben!", antwortete Tracy Claudia und berührte ihren linken Unterarm: „Hab doch nicht so eine Angst um mich. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen. Also muss wieder los. Bye meine Süße. Ich werde dich vermissen!", lächelte Tracy und umarmte ihre Freundin. Als Tracy sich abwandte und die Einfahrt herunterging flossen Claudia Tränen über die Wange und diese dachte bei sich: 'Hoffentlich stimmt das meine Süße, ich will dich nie mehr verletzt sehn. Ich hoffe du findest dort endlich den der dich wirklich liebt." Und schloss die Tür hinter sich.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts und andere Bekanntschaften**

Nach ein paar Wochen in London musste Tracy zur Schule. Sie zog früh ein schwarzes Oberteil und eine schwarze Hose an, setzte ihre Mütze auf, nahm ihren Koffer und ließ sich zu King's Cross fahren, wo sie sich auch gleich zu Gleis 9 ¾ begab. Sie stieg in den Hogwartsexpress ein und suchte sich ein leeres Abteil, sie wollte eigentlich möglichst allein sein.

Als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte öffnete sich schon die Abteiltür und ein rothaariger Junge trat ein gefolgt anscheinend von seinem Zwillingsbruder.

„Hy, ich bin Fred", stellte sich der Junge vor, der als erstes hinein gekommen war: „Das ist mein Bruder George. Ist hier noch frei?"

„Klar ist es das, setzt euch ruhig", antworte Tracy und lächelte die zwei an: „In welchem Haus seit ihr denn?"

„In Gryffindor!", antwortete diesmal George: „Und wir machen dort am meisten Fun."

„Schön, ein Grund dorthin zu kommen!"

Erneut öffnete sich jetzt die Abteiltür und ein Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haare, ein Junge mit einer Brille und ein weitere rothaariger Jungen traten ein: „Hallo Fred und George. Alle anderen Abteil sind besetzt und wir haben uns gefragt, ob…"

„Na klar, Harry", beantwortete George die ungestellte Frage: „Tracy das ist Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley unser hust Bruder.", stellte George die 3 noch vor.

„Oh hallo! Gut dann setzt euch doch mit zu uns" Kaum hatten sich alle hingesetzt öffnete sich die Tür ein weiters mal.

„Tag der offenen Tür oder was.", sagte Tracy, doch als sie erkannte wer es überhaupt war sprang sie auf: „ Hy Draco", und sie gab Draco Malfoy einen Kuss auf den Mund zur Begrüßung: „Du weißt hab ich dir noch geschuldigt!"

„Nun Tracy, es ist schön das du hier bist, aber anscheinend gibst du dich mit sehr dreckigen Abschaum ab. Hätte ich gar nicht von dir erwartet!", antworte Malfoy und schaute den Rest sehr widerwärtig an.

„Es ist meine Sache, mit wem ich mich abgebe oder nicht, Draco, also könntest du ja so freundlich sein und 'nen Abgang machen!", sagte Tracy wütend schob Malfoy aus dem Abteil und knallte die Tür zu. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass alle sie anstarrten: „Was?", fragte Tracy verdutzt.

„Du kennst und küsst, Malfoy?", fragte Ron fassungslos.

„Ja ich kenne ihn sonst würde ich ihn nicht küssen, was ist denn los mit euch?" Doch diesmal war es Hermine die antwortete: „Nun Malfoy gehört mit zu den Slytherins das bedeutet, dass sie uns immer beleidigen und mich Schlammblüter nennen!"

„Er nennt dich Schlammblut?", sagte Tracy entsetzt: „Okay so kenn ich ihn überhaupt nicht"

Nach einigen Stunden stoppte der Zug und alle stiegen aus, um sich in eine der Pferdelosen Kutschen zu setzen. Beim Schloss angekommen, wartete eine streng dreinblickende Frau und fragte: „Wer hier ist Miss Dracon?" Tracy ein bisschen eingeschüchtert antwortete: „Ähm…ich"

„Sehr schön, wenn sie bitte dich zu den Erstklässlern gesellen würden, damit sie der Sprechende Hut einteilen kann!", forderte Professor McGonnegal auf. (Draco hat von ihr erzählt)

Zusammen mit den Erstklässlern ging sie in die Große Halle, doch fast alle Augen waren auf Tracy gerichtet, da sie nunmal größer als die Ersten war.

„Ich möchte ihnen eine neue Schülerin für die 5.Klasse vorstellen: Tracy Dracon. Miss Dracon, wenn sie bitte den Hut aufsetzen würden", sagte McGonnegal. Tracy tat wie ihr geheißen und sogleich sie den Hut aufsetzte, sprach eine Stimme zu ihr: „Ah, doch, doch, kluger Kopf, wenig Angst vor gefährlichen Situationen, nun ich denke wir stecken dich nach

GRYFFINDOR!", der Tisch ganz links fing an zu klatschen. Tracy stand auf und begab sich zu eben diesen Tisch und setzte sich neben Hermine, dabei sah sie auch, dass Rons Arm um Hermines Hüfte lag: „Seit ihr zwei zusammen!", fragte Tracy und dachte sich dabei, dass es eigentlich eine sehr dumme frage war.

„Ja und Ron schläft mit bei mir im Bett. Stört das dich?"

„Nee, solange ihr nicht so laut macht, wenn ihr aus den Betten fliegt!", grinste Tracy und Hermine schlug sie zum Spaß.

Nachdem das Fest beendet war, gingen alle hoch (oder runter) zu ihren Schlafsaal. 2 Stunden später waren fast alle eingeschlafen, wobei Tracy allmählich durch das Geflüster von Ron und Hermine geweckt wurde.

„…aber wir müssen leise sein Ron, du weißt schon…"

Tracy, die schon ahnte um was es ging, grinste in sich hinein und verschwand ganz schnell und leise aus dem Schlafsaal.

'Mist hier ist es ja stock dunkel', dachte sie, als sie die Tür vorsichtig schloss. Langsam ging sie die Treppen hinunter, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte 'Bloß keine Panik schieben, dass war nur der Wind', sagte sie zu sich selbst. Unten angekommen wollte sie sich in einen der Sessel setzen, als sie über ein liegen gelassenes buch stolperte und hin fiel. Zwar fiel sie auf einen Sessel, nur saß auf diesem schon jemand.

„Was? _Lumos_! Ähm könntest du bitte von mir runter gehen?", fragte ein Gutaussehender Junge erschrocken. Er hatte braune Haare und blaue Augen.

„Oh ja natürlich", sagte Tracy hastig und richtete sich auf: „Sorry, ich war gestolpert."

„Schon okay. Bist du nicht die neue? Darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin Oliver Wood."

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, wie kommt es das du mitten im der Nacht hier unten rum sitzt?", fragte Tracy.

„Nun meine Freundin hat gerade mit mir Schluss gemacht", erst jetzt sah sie seine geröteten Augen: „ Oh tut mir leid. Wenn ich fragen darf, wieso?"

„Das ist es ja ich weiß es nicht. Sie kam einfach zu mir hat sich noch mal abknutschen lassen und dann sagte sie Sorry, Oli es ist aus . Danach ist sie verschwunden!", erzählte Oliver verzweifelt.

„Oh das ist scheiße von ihr. Wie hieß sie denn?"

„Cho Chang!"

Von ihr hatte Malfoy schon mal erzählt gehabt. Hübsch liebt Quidditch, aber hatte keine Ahnung vom Reden und ist egoistisch: „Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, es gibt genug bessere Mädels auf der Welt. Ich glaube ich werde mal wieder hochgehen und du solltest das glaube auch machen!", wollte Tracy Oli wenigstens ein wenig trösten

„Jah, du hast wohl recht. Gute Nacht.", sagte Wood und verschwand in seinem Schlafsaal, auch Tracy ging zu ihrem und schlief sofort ein.


	3. Chapter 3

**Die Weihnachtsballeinladung**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Tracy früher auf als alle anderen, um alleine duschen zu können. Sie wickelte sich ihr Handtuch um und ging aus dem Schlafsaal. Als sie schon circa 10 Minuten unter der dusche stand, ging die Tür auf einmal auf, doch anstatt ein Mädchen den Raum betrat, betrat Oliver Wood Gedankenversunken ihn. Nun hatte Tracy ein Problem, denn ihr Handtuch lag dort, wo Oliver sie auf jeden fall sehen musste. Als Wood aufsah, erschrak er und wurde sofort rot: „Oh Tracy tut mir leid. Ich hab wohl nicht bemerkt…", versuchte er sich aus diesem Missgeschick heraus zu reden.

„Ist schon gut. Ist ja nicht so schlimm, kann jedem ja mal passieren.", Tracy fing an zu lachen: „Also na ja eigentlich nicht, aber egal könntest du mir bitte mein Handtuchgeben?", fragte sie und schaute ihn lieb an.

„Oh ja! Natürlich!", sagte Wood schnell und gab ihr schüchtern das Handtuch: „Danke, jetzt kann man sich wenigstens besser unterhalten…", lächelte Tracy Oliver an.

„Nun ja…Ich muss mich echt dafür entschuldigen. Also und das es mir echt peinlich war und das ich dir beweisen will, dass ich nicht spannen wollte, lad ich dich um ersten Hogsmeade Wochenende ein, okay?", fragte Oliver schüchtern.

„Natürlich, eigentlich wollte ich ja mit Draco Malfoy dorthin, aber ich mach 'ne Ausnahme!"

„Malfoy! Was willst du denn bitte mit diesem Kunden?", fragte Oliver

„Oh man, was habt ihr denn alle gegen ihn? Er ist mein bester Freund verdammt. Ich weiß ja wohl wie er wirklich ist!", versuchte Tracy verzweifelt zu erklären.

„Nun schön für dich, dass du das weißt, aber die anderen nun mal nicht, also musst du dich wohl mit diesen Reaktionen abfinden."

„Ich merk schon… Na ja wir sehen uns dann!", sagte Tracy und verschwand in ihrem Schlafsaal, um sich anzuziehen und dann so schnell wie möglich zu Draco zu gehen.

Bei Draco angekommen fing sie sofort an zu erzählen: „…und er ist ja so süß. Meinst du ich hätte eine Chance bei ihm?", fragte Tracy und legte sich mit dem Kopf auf Draco Schoß, um sich streicheln zu lassen.

„Süße, du weißt doch, dass du jeden haben kannst!", antwortete Draco eifersüchtig, doch Tracy hörte es nicht, danach stand er rasch auf: „Na ja ich muss jetzt los zum Unterricht, du solltest auch gehen", und verschwand.

'Was ist nur los mit ihm?', fragte sich Tracy, denn der Unterricht fing erst in 45 Minuten an. So beschloss sie zum Frühstück zu gehen, doch als sie in der Großen Halle ankam, erblickte sie Draco, wie er mit Pans Parkinson knutschte. Tracy ging zu ihm hin tippte in auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Komischen Unterricht hast du da.", und ging danach weiter in Richtung Gryffindortisch, bevor Malfoy auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.

„Was ist los Tracy?", fragte Hermine besorgt, als sie Tracy so wütend sah. Diese erzählte auch sogleich was vorgefallen war. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit mit zu gehört und sagte nun: „Wir haben dir doch gesagt, dass er ein Arsch ist!"

„Hört ihr nun endlich auf, auf ihm rum zu hacken? Ihr kennt ihn doch gar nicht! Ihr beschwert euch über die Slytherins, dass sie euch beleidigen und euch nicht akzeptieren. Ihr seid doch selber nicht besser!", sagte Tracy wütend und rannte aus der Halle.

Den ganzen Vormittag redete niemand mit Tracy du sie wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht, doch am Nachmittag kam alles anders…

„Tracy, hey Tracy", rief jemand hinter ihr.

„Was?", sagte sie gereizt drehte sich um und sah in die blauen Augen von Oliver Wood.

„Oh, schlechte Laune. Na ja da verschieb ich dass Gespräch wohl lieber.", sagte er und wollte schon ansetzen zu gehen, als: „Warte, ist schon okay. Bin nur ein bisschen angenervt. Also was willst du?" Oliver doch nun eingeschüchtert durch Tracys Art, fand schnell einen anderen Grund worüber er sie fragen konnte: „Sag mal interessierst du dich dafür mit in unserer Quidditch-Mannschaft zu spielen?"

„Was? Oh, nein du es ist besser wenn ich nur zu schaue, glaub mir."

„Oh na okay bis später dann." Kaum war Wood verschwunden tauchte Malfoy auf.

„Ach schau an Draco konntest du dich los saugen?", fragte Tracy sarkastisch.

„Ach sei ruhig, Kleine. Es tut mir ja leid, dass ich dich angelogen habe", antwortete Malfoy entschuldigend: „Eigentlich wollte ich mit die reden. Also, Dumbledore hatte ja vorhin erwähnt, dass am 18.12. der Weihnachtsball stattfindet und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir dorthin kommst?"

„Wollte deine Angebetete etwa nicht?", fragte Tracy, eigentlich wollte sie ja mit Oliver dort hin, aber Draco war ja auch nicht schlecht.

„ich hab die gar nicht erst gefragt. Ich meine schau sie dir doch mal an, das muss ich mir ja eigentlich nicht antun."

„Na gut Draco ich geh mit dir dorthin, aber benimm dich!", sagte Tracy.

„Ja, okay. Na dann Ciao!"

'Toll na ja kein Wunder das Wood mich nicht gefragt hatte, er hat sich bestimmt mit Cho wieder vertragen', dachte Tracy 'Aber so kann ich wenigstens jeden beweisen, dass Draco nicht so schlimm ist.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hogsmead**

Es war das erste Hogsmeadwochenende und Tracy fiel ein, dass Wood sie doch eingeladen hatte, aber beide hatten sich nie etwas Richtiges ausgemacht. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Oliver betrat den Schlafsaal von Tracy, welche nur in Unterwäsche da stand: „Also Oli langsam glaube ich du machst das mit Absicht!", lächelte Tracy und zog sich schnell an.

„Ach man, Sorry tut mir ja leid. Ich wollte dich nur abholen.", sagte Oliver und wurde rot. Am besten ziehst du dich warm an es hat geschneit.

Beide standen mit den restlichen Schülern, denen es erlaubt war nach Hogsmead zu gehen, in der Eingangshalle und warteten darauf, dass sie endlich durch Filchs Kontrolle kamen. Als Tracy von hinten plötzlich geschubst wurde: „Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach aufpassen würdest!", sagte Tracy und drehte sich um und sah direkt in die Augen von Cho Chang.

„Ach, schau an unsere kleine Barbie!", stellte Tracy fest.

„Mach den Mund liebre nicht soweit auf, Dracon. Ich würde mich benehmen, wenn ich so aussehen würde, als wäre ich ein Todesser", konterte Cho.

„Halt deine hässlich Klappe du…", fing Tracy schon an und berührte ihren linken Unterarm, doch Oliver zog sie von Cho weg und sagte: „Komm, wir gehen. Lass sie doch labern"

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich sie in die Finger bekomme, bringe ich sie um!", sagte Tracy aufbrausend.

„Ist schon okay. Sie ist nur eifersüchtig glaube mir!", beschwichtigte Oliver sie.

Schweigend gingen sie zur Heulenden Hütte. Tracy, die vergessen hatte ihre Handschuhe anzuziehen, fing an zu zittern.

„Hey, ist dir kalt? Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst dir was Warmes anziehen!", sagte Wood.

„Nun ja meine Angewohnheit ist es nicht auf Leute zu hören.", lächelte Tracy schüchtern und schaute Oliver in die Augen. Dieser nahm ihre Hand, um sie zu wärmen: „Wieso trägst du immer diese Kontaktlinsen? Ich würde gern mal deine echte Augenfarbe sehen.", sagte Wood und strich Tracy eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Glaub mir die ist nicht schön, aber du wirst sie vielleicht beim Weihnachtsball sehen.", antwortete sie.

„Appropo Weihnachtsball. Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir dorthin gehst, sonst muss ich mit Cho dorthin.", sagte Wood schüchtern. Tracy schlug sich insgeheim dafür Draco zu gestimmt zu haben, aber trotzdem wollte sie Malfoy nicht absagen: „Oh, tut mir echt ganz dolle leid, aber ich geh schon mit Draco dorthin. Schlag mich jetzt bitte nicht."

„Oh. Mist! Na ja ist schon okay. Ich hätte eher fragen müssen, der Ball ist schließlich schon morgen. Achso ich kann dich doch nicht einfach so schlagen. Das mach ich lieber mit Cho.", lächelte Oliver gezwungen: „Nun, wir sollten langsam gehen"

Sie gingen Hand in Hand zurück, trotzdem schwiegen sie sich an, außer wenn jemand sie komisch ansah sagten sie: „Nein, wir sind nicht zusammen!"

Im Gryffindorgemeintschaftsraum verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.

„Nun ja, bis später war schön heute.", sagte Tracy.

„Ja wunderschön!", stimmte Wood zu beugte sich vor zu Tracy und gab ihr ein Kuss auf die Wange. (Jaja noch keine wilden Knutschereien)

„Ähm…Tschüß", stotterte diese als Wood hoch in seinem Schlafsaal ging.

„Tracy, Tracy!", rief es und sofort umarmte Hermine sie total stürmig. Tracy drückte Hermine lächelnd von sich weg und fragte: „Was ist denn los? Bist du schwanger oder was?"

„Nein, nein! Ich hab dich mit Wood gesehen, was habt ihr gemacht bzw. was hat er gemacht?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Nix, Herm. Nein schau nicht so misstrauisch es ist echt nix gelaufen. Er hat nur meine Hände gewärmt!", antwortete Tracy schon ein bisschen Niedergeschlagen. Hermine verstand diese Geste: „Spatzl, der wollte vielleicht was ganz anderes wärmen. Er ist schüchtern glaub mir, aber wenn er richtig was will ist er nicht mehr auf zuhalten!" (siehe Quidditch) Hermine grinste Tracy an und zwinkerte: „Na ja mal sehen was morgen auf dem Ball passiert!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Der Weihnachtsball**

Der nächste Tag nervte Tracy völlig. Jeder redete nur noch von dem Ball und davon was man anziehen würde und wer denn mit wem kommen würde. Auch hörte sie das Gerücht, dass man Cho Chang mit Oliver Wood zusammen Händchenhaltend und knutschend gesehen hätte, was Tracy ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Um circa 16 Uhr begab sie sich in ihren Schlafsaal, wo die anderen Mädchen schon dabei waren sich umzuziehen und zu schminken. Auch Tracy zog sich ihr Kleid an, es war (und alle staunten sehr darüber) rot und nicht schwarz. „Was schaut ihr so?", fragte sie verdutzt. „Nun ja, du siehst einfach Hammer geil aus.", antwortete Hermine. Tracy zuckte nur mit den Schultern setzte sich vor den Spiegel und nahm ihre Kontaktlinsen heraus. „Leute nun schaut nicht so es ist nix besonderes! Irgendwann hättet ihr es sowieso gesehen es sind nur Augen!", sagte Tracy genervt, die solche Reaktionen schon gewohnt war. (Wieso erfahrt ihr später) „Nun gut ich muss jetzt los. Bis gleich!"

„Wow, du siehst wunderschön aus.", hauchte Malfoy als er Tracy sah.

„Jaja ich weiß. Sag nix wegen meinen Augen, ach ja hast sie ja schon mal gesehen na zum Glück. Du weißt ja gar nicht wie die alle geschaut haben. Voll krass!", sagte Tracy kopfschüttelnd.

„Na ja ist ja auch ungewöhnlich, aber komm lass uns gehen."

Alle Schüler warteten vor der Eingangshalle darauf endlich hineingelassen zu werden, doch zum Zeitvertreib wurde heftig darüber diskutiert was wer anhatte und wer mit wem erschienen war. Tracy hielt Ausschau nach Oliver und Cho und fand sie auch in einer Ecke miteinander reden. Tracy hoffte sehnlich, dass sie die beiden heute Abend nicht miteinander rummachen sah. Endlich öffneten sich die Tore der Großen Halle, so dass Tracy den Blick von beiden abwenden musste.

Im Großen und Ganzen verlief das Fest unglaublich gut jeder tanzte und lachte mit den anderen. Dann Malfoy Tracy bat mit nach draußen zu kommen.

„Nun Süße ich muss dir was sagen. Also, wir kennen uns schon so lange. Immer wenn ich dich brauchte warst du für mich da. Du hast dich seit unserem letzten Treffen vor ein paar Jahren sehr verändert äußerlich und innerlich. Und na ja du bist mir echt überalles wichtig geworden und wenn ich dich jemals verliere könnte ich echt nicht mehr weiterleben.", sagte Draco Malfoy total offen. Tracy fand das total lieb von ihm sie selbst brauchte ihn ja auch überalles, doch durch den Alkohol schon ein bisschen nicht mehr klar, beugte sie sich zu Malfoy hoch und gab ihn einen sehr innigen Zungenkuss.

„Wow, Süße du kannst echt gut küssen.", stellte Draco verwundert fest und streichelte über ihr Gesicht.

„Du weißt wir könnten das häufiger machen, solang es in keine Beziehung ausartet.", schlug Tracy vor.

„Und was ist mit Wood ich dachte du magst ihn?"

„Tu ich auch und zwar sehr, aber bis jetzt hab ich keine Chancen und solange das sich auch nicht ändert ist doch da kein Problem oder?"

„Nein absolut nicht, Süße.", willigte Malfoy ein und beugte sich runter um Tracy erneut zu küssen.

Danach gingen sie wieder rein zu den anderen, um Spaß zu haben, als auch schon Wood Tracy sprechen wollte.

„Geh ruhig Tracy. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück bei ihm!", flüsterte Malfoy Tracy ins Ohr und begab sich zu den anderen Slytherins.

Oliver führte Tracy hinaus aus der Großen Halle in einen Versteckten Gang.

„Hey, du hast deine Kontaktlinsen draußen und Wow du hast wunderschöne Augen.", staunte Wood.

„So wunderschön sind sie nicht blau mit einem Touch rot. Hab ich vom meinem Vater geerbt, nur das er ganz rote Augen hat."

„Was? Ich hab gedacht nur Du-weißt-schon-wer hätte rote Augen! Aber anscheinend war das falsch auf jeden Fall sind sie wunderschön und du auch!", Tracy fasste sich wieder an ihrem Unterarm und stotterte: „Tja so ist das halt"

Als Wood sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und ihr zu flüsterte: „Du bist echt etwas ganz besonderes für mich.", und ihr danach keinen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund gab, schaute Tracy Oliver nur noch entgeistert an und verfluchte sich insgeheim dafür Draco geküsst zu haben. Wood streichelte ihr zärtlich über ihre Wangen und ihre Lippen, als er plötzlich fragte; „Ähm du sag mal was ist das da eigentlich an deinem Unterarm?"

„Was ähm nix!", antwortet Tracy hastig und versteckte ihren Unterarm hinter ihrem Rücken (so blöd das klingt)

„Na komm schon mir kannst du es doch sagen.", drängte nun Wood.

„Nein, du würdest es nicht verstehen. Glaub mir du würdest mich hassen. Ich muss jetzt los. Tschau", sagte Tracy und rannte davon hoch in ihren Schlafsaal warf sich aufs Bett und fing an zu heulen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Streitereien und Geheimnisse**

Die nächsten zwei Tage versuchte Tracy krampfhaft nicht mit Oliver zu sprechen oder ihn auch nur anzusehen, letzteres schaffte sie natürlich nicht, immer wenn sie sich sicher war, dass Wood zu sehr beschäftigt war betrachtete sie ihn die ganze Zeit und überlegte ob sie ihm ihr Geheimnis denn nicht doch erzählen sollte. Wie würde er wohl reagieren? Sie war sich sicher, dass er nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr reden würde, geschweige sie anzusehen ohne einen angeekelten Blick in seinen Augen zu haben. Aber auf der anderen Seite konnte sie ja nun auch nichts dafür, aber bis jetzt hatte es noch niemand verstanden, außer Draco Malfoy, aber dieser fand es ja eher mehr praktisch als widerwärtig. Doch auch Draco ging sie diesen Tagen aus dem Weg, sie wollte ihm nichts erzählen was vorgefallen war. Er hielt sowieso ein Dreck von den Gryffindors und hatte es nur mit Widerwillen akzeptiert, dass Tracy sich in einen verliebt hatte. Aber genau aus diesem Grund, dass sie nicht mit Draco redetet, ging dieser eines Tages Wood, der allein an einem Regal der Bibliothek stand an.

„Was hast du ihr angetan, du Mistkerl?", fragte Malfoy gereizt und drückte Wood an das Regal.

„Was soll ich wem angetan haben, Malfoy?", entgegnete Oliver Malfoy völlig verdutzt, er überlegte angestrengt was denn Malfoy meinen könnte.

„Frag nicht so dumm. Ich meine Tracy. Was hast du ihr angetan, dass sie jedem aus dem Weg geht?"

„Gar nix. Ich habe sie doch nur gefragt, was das auf ihren Unterarm ist, mehr nicht und sie wollte es mir einfach nicht sagen und dann ist sie abgehauen!", erklärte Oliver, mit der stillen Hoffnung endlich aus dem griff von Malfoy befreit zu werden.

„Gar nix? GAR NIX? Bist du denn total bekloppt! Du dämlicher Kunde, ich sage dir wenn ich auch nur noch einmal erfahre, dass du Tracy irgendwie verletzt, bringe ich dich um und das nicht einfach nur mit einem kurzen _Avada Kedava_. Lass dir das gesagt sein…", drohte Malfoy Wood an schubste ihn gegen das Regal und verschwand eilig aus der Bibliothek.

'Okay, ich hab zwar immer noch keine wirkliche Ahnung, was jetzt los ist, aber es hat anscheinend was mit diesem Ding auf ihrem Unterarm was zutun? Ob ich mich entschuldigen sollte? Ich mach es mal einfach.', überlegte Oliver immer noch verwirrt über und begab sich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, um dort mit Tracy zu reden.

Tracy saß zusammengesunken in einem der Sessel und dachte darüber nach was sie denn tun sollte gleichzeitig liefen ihr Tränen der Verzweiflung über die Wangen. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand an ihrer Schulter und sie zuckte vor Schreck völlig zusammen.

„Hey bekomm bitte keinen Herzinfarkt. Hör zu ich möchte mit dir reden.", sagte eine Stimme, welche Tracy sofort als Olivers erkannte, zu ihr. Langsam drehte sich Tracy um: „Was soll es denn zu reden geben?", fragte Tracy abwehrend sie wollte nicht länger diese wunderschönen blauen Augen sehen und diesen hübschen, netten Jungen der dazu gehörte und den sie selber nie in einer Beziehung lieben könnte, weil es ihr Schicksal einfach nicht zu ließ.

„Sogar viel.", antwortete er und setzte sich gegenüber von Tracy in einen weiteren Sessel beugte sich vor und nahm ihre Hand, welche Tracy nach kurzem überlegen rasch weg zog.

„Es tut mir echt leid, dass ich dich so grob danach gefragt habe, was du an deinem Arm hast. Ich merke, dass es eine sehr unangenehme Sache sein muss für dich.", fing Oliver an zu erklären, doch Tracy antwortete: „Es ist schon gut, ich bin da halt sehr empfindlich es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„…und ich möchte dir wirklich fragen, ob du mir nicht diese Geheimnis von dir anvertrauen möchtest, denn dann könnte ich dich verstehen und ich werde dich nie wieder darauf ansprechen.", sagte Wood und merkte einen Augenblick später, dass es doch das Falsche war was er gesagt hatte.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du es nicht verstehen würdest. Du würdest mir aus dem Weg gehen mich vielleicht dafür sogar hassen und das werde ich nicht zu lassen. Vielleicht wirst du es auch noch anderen erzählen und dann werde ich wieder das gleiche erleben, weswegen ich mich so gefreut habe hier her zu kommen. Spott. Hass. Verarsche. Und das werde ich niemals mehr zu lassen, ich habe kein Bock mehr verarscht zu werden. Am besten du gehst zu Cho, dort wirst du echt glücklicher werden, als bei einem kleinen depressiven Mädchen.", schluchzte Tracy und ließ ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen verschwinden.

„Hey. Ist doch schon gut.", sagte Wood und nahm Tracy in den Arm: „Hör zu Tracy. Ich wollte dir es eigentlich nicht unter diesen Umständen sagen, eigentlich wollte ich es romantischer gestalten, aber ich will nur noch dich, die anderen können mir gestohlen bleiben, du bist das hübscheste und liebste Mädchen, das ich je getroffen habe." Tracy ließ ihre Hände sinken und schaute Oliver mit ihren verweinten Augen an und sagte: „Aber ein Mädchen, dass dich nicht glücklich machen kann und dessen Vater dich töten würde…" danach rannte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und Oliver wurde schon zum zweiten mal an diesem Tage verwirrt zurück gelassen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Die Wahrheit**

Sie rannte und rannte die dunklen Gänge entlang, sie wollte nur noch weg von hier, weg von Hogwarts, weg von allen Erinnerungen, weg von allem. Sie bog in einen weiteren gang ein, als sie plötzlich gegen jemanden rannte und rücklings hinfiel. 'Klasse das jetzt auch noch' dachte sie, als ihr eine Hand angeboten wurde, sie nahm sie einfach ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken wer es sein könnte. Kaum hatte sie sich aufgerichtet und sich leise bedankt sah sie in das Gesicht von Harry Potter.

„Oh Harry, was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie ihn überrascht und versuchte schnell ihre tränen weg zu wischen, sie hatte sich mal vorgenommen, niemanden mehr ihre Schmerzen zu zeigen, doch irgendwie schaffte sie es nicht.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen. Aber was ist denn los?", fragte Harry besorgt, als er Tracys Tränen sah.

„Ach nix nur was ins Auge bekomm.", mumelte Tracy leise und schaute auf ihre Füße. Harry nahm ihre hand und zog sie nach unten um anzudeuten, dass sie sich mit ihm setzen sollte, Tracy folgte dieser bitte sagte aber nichts.

„Das kannst du jemanden anderen erzählen, aber nicht mir. Komm schon mir kannst du es sagen. Ich hör dir gerne zu.", bot Harry sich an und schaute sie bittend an.

„Nein gerade du, würdest mich danach hassen. Kein anderer würde mich dann so hassen wie du, und ich könnte es dir nicht mal übel nehmen.", sagte Tracy kopfschüttelnd.

„Ach komm schon. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es nicht tun werde. Ich hab grundsätzlich keine Vorurteile gegen andere Menschen, na gut außer vielleicht bei Snape, aber sonst.", versuchte Harry sie davon zu überzeugten. Tracy kämpfte mit sich selbst, ob sie s nun ihm erzählen sollte oder nicht, eigentlich vertraute sie ihm ja und sie war sich sicher, dass er es niemanden weiter erzählen würde, trotzdem war er von allen an dem Schicksal am meisten getroffen. Harry stupste sie sanft an und machte einen auf so einen bescheuerten Hundeblick, dass Tracy anfing zu lächeln.

„Na siehst du es funktioniert doch. Na komm nun sag.", Tracy nah mall ihren Mut zusammen und schob ihren Ärmel hoch und zeigte Harry ihr Geheimnis. Dieser war nicht ohne Grund geschockt: „Das….das…Dunkle Mal! Oh mein Gott, Tracy soll das heißen du bist ein Todesser?", fragte er und schob sich ein bisschen von Tracy weg und schaute sie Angst erfüllt an. Tracy hatte eben diese Reaktion erwartet und fing wieder an zu weinen. Harry, dem diese Reaktion nun doch Leid tat, kam wieder zu Tracy und nahm sie in den Arm.

„wenn es doch nur so wäre, Harry!", schluchzte Tracy.

„Wie meinst du das?", doch bevor Tracy antworten konnte sah Harry etwas anderes an ihrem Arm nahm diesen und fuhr über Tracys narben drüber.

„Trac, was soll das? Wieso hast du das gemacht und mit was?", fragte Harry ein bisschen streng. Tracy zog aus ihrem Umhang ein Messer mit eingetrockneten Blutflecken und warf es auf den Boden.

„Nun erzähl es mir Tracy, was ist so schlimm, dass du dir das antust?", fragte Harry besorgter denn je. Tracy holte tief Luft, um sich ein bisschen zu fangen und fing an zu erzählen: „Also hör zu. Ich bin KEIN Todesser. Ich wollte immer einer sein, ich wurde so erzogen, doch als ich euch kennen gelernt habe, habe ich mir diese Sache aus dem Kopf geschlagen, weil ich endlich mal das Gefühl hatte, dass mich jemand wirklich mag und nicht nur Angst vor mir hat weil er die Wahrheit über mich kennt."

„Aber was ist denn nun die Wahrheit.", fragte Harry.

„Wieso immer jeder Angst hatte vor mir und wieso ich hier nie etwas gesagt habe über meine Vergangenheit, ist weil mein Vater…mein Vater….", Tracy schluckte schwer und überwand sich es zu sagen: „Mein Vater ist Voldemort…", sagte sie traurig und fing wieder an zu weinen. Harry war im ersten Moment total sprachlos, fasste sich jedoch schnell und umarmte Tracy kräftiger und wärmer als vorher, denn so wie es aussah, stand Tracy kurz vor einen Nervenzusammenbruch.

„Siehst du ich hasse dich nicht, du kannst doch nix dafür, dass Voldemort mit deiner Mum rum gemacht hat und daraus du dann entstanden bist. Aber wieso ist das der Grund, dass du dir selber wehtust?"

„Es ist deswegen, weil in meiner letzten Schule es alle wussten und mich nur verarscht haben oder gar nicht mit mir redeten. Ich wurde verletzt, weil alle anderen angst vor mir hatten, natürlich sind 1088 Schüler mental stärker, als ich…", antwortete Tracy und ließ ich in die Arme von Harry völlig fallen, sie brauchte jetzt nur noch Wärme.

„Hör zu Tracy ich erzähle es niemanden, wen und es nicht willst. Glaub mir trotz das du Voldemorts Tochter bist, bist du noch lang kein schlechter Mensch. Ich habe vorhin dein Gespräch mit Wood gehört und ich sage dir geh zu ihm und lass ihn nicht länger im Unklaren, er hat sich in dich verliebt und wird das gleiche sagen wie ich. Du bist immer noch so wie er dich lieben gelernt hat.", sagte Harry und schaute sie an.

„Das ist es ja, ich kann nicht, mein Dad würde es nicht akzeptieren, dass ich mit Oliver zusammen bin. Mein Dad liebt mich, doch wöllte er nie, dass ich mit einem Blutsverräter, wie er es nennt, zusammen bin. Und ich will nicht das Wood stirbt, glaube mir.", sagte Tracy verzweifelt. Harry nickte nur noch nahm Tracys Hand half ihr hoch und führte sie zurück in den Gryffindorgemeintschaftsraum.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ein Plan**

Ein Monat verging und Harry hielt sein versprechen es niemanden zu sagen, doch Tracy hörte nicht auf Harry und redete mit Oliver, denn sie wollte einfach nicht, dass er verletzt wurde, nur weil ihr Vater es nicht akzeptierte, dass Tracy jemanden liebte, der kein Slytherin war. Harry doch bemerkte dieses Schutzverhalten, eigentlich merkte es jeder, auch machte sich Hermine langsam Sorgen, denn sie hatte Gedichte von Tracy gefunden, die sie sofort Harry zeigte. Beide beschlossen sich nun an Tracys besten Freund zu wenden, auch wenn sie es ungern taten.

„Hey, Malfoy!", rief Harry in einem Gang, als sie endlich Malfoy fanden.

„Was willst du, Potter?", fragte Malfoy gereizt und hatte eine Hand schon an seinem Zauberstab. Harry drückte Malfoy, das Blatt Papier mit dem Gedicht in die Hand und sagte: „Das…" Malfoy schaute das Blatt misstrauisch an und während er las klappte in der Mund immer weiter auf:

_Ich habe Angst_

_Angst davor,_

_dass ich alles verliere_

_Ich weiß nicht mehr_

_Was ich will_

_Was ich je wollte_

_Ich fühle mich allein_

_Verlassen_

_Weiß nicht, was ich machen soll_

_Oder kann_

_Diese Angst_

_Macht mich verrückt_

_Weil ich einfach nicht weiß_

_Was sie als nächstes bringt._

_Was werde ich als nächstes tun?_

_Was kann noch kommen?_

_Kann es noch schlimmer werden,_

_als es schon ist?_

_Warum liebt mich keiner?_

_Bin ich denn jedem egal?_

_Oder ist es_

_Weil ich mich langsam_

_Selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle habe?_

_Ich rutsche von dem einen Problem_

_Zum nächsten_

_Und merke es._

_-Was eigentlich das Schlimmste ist-_

_Denn,_

_Ich möchte es nicht merken_

_Ich möchte nicht,_

_Dass es so weiter geht_

_Doch,_

_Ich kann einfach nicht_

_Ich kann es nicht ändern_

_Schaffe es nicht…_

_Bin verzweifelt_

_Weiß nicht mehr weiter…_

_Warum ist das alles so schwer?_

Was mir alles so einfallen kann, wen es mir scheiße geht…)

„Verdammt", sagte Malfoy und zerknüllte das Papier: „Hört zu, auch wenn es mir jetzt schwer fällt zu sagen, aber jetzt im Moment müssen wir zusammen arbeiten. Ihr Dad, es ist jetzt egal wer es ist, will nicht, dass Tracy einen anderen als einen Slytherin zum Freund hat, aber Tracy brauch jetzt jemanden der sie richtig liebt und der für sie sterben würde. Ich hoffe Wood ist so einer, sonst weiß ich nicht was Tracy noch mit sich macht." Harry und Hermine nickten nur und die Drei machten sich auf die Suche nach Wood und fanden ihn, schließlich auf dem Quidditchfeld (Wie war es auch anders zu erwarten)

„Wood, komm mal runter", schrie Harry zu ihm hoch, sogleich landete Wood auch und frage was den los sei. Harry und Malfoy erzählten ihm alles was bis jetzt geschehen war und was sie von ihm vielleicht erwarteten. Beide, Hermine und Wood, waren natürlich geschockt von der Neuigkeit, dass Tracys Vater Voldemort sei. Doch Wood verstand endlich das ganze Verhalten von Tracy.

„Ich liebe sie, klar das müsstet ihr doch wissen. Ich liebe sie wirklich und würde alles für sie machen, doch sie will ja nicht ich habe doch schon mit ihr geredet und seit dem geht sie mir aus dem Weg.", erklärte Wood traurig.

„Weil sie Angst um dich hat, du Vollidiot. Ich würde sagen du machst mal was schön romantisches, damit sie es dir auch wirklich glaubt. Sie ist sehr misstrauisch in solchen Sachen.", sagte Draco entnervt und machte mit den anderen ein Plan aus, wie sie Tracy nun endlich glücklich machen könnten.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy End**

„Tracy!", rief Malfoy von weiten und rannte zu ihr „Komm schnell es ist was passiert, was dir nicht gefallen wird.", Tracy verdrehte die Augen: „Mir gefällt vieles nicht, Draco. Das müsstest du am meisten wissen."

„Ich weiß doch, aber das wird dir wirklich nicht gefallen, etwas ist mit Wood los!"

„Etwas mit Oliver?", fragte Tracy geschockt und forderte, „Los bring mich hin, Draco!"

Malfoy nahm Tracy an die Hand und rannte mit ihr hinunter zum Quidditchfeld. Von weiten sah Tracy einige Gryffindors um jemanden herumstehen. Sie ahnte schon schlimmes. Als beide ankamen bestätigte sich das was Tracy sich schon gedacht hatte: Wood lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden.

„Oliver!", keuchte Tracy entsetzt und kniete sich neben den reglosen Körper von ihm. Von hinten legte Hermine eine Hand auf Tracys Schulter und sagte langsam und traurig zu ihr: „Du musst jetzt stark sein, aber es kann sein, dass Wood es nicht schaffen wird, ich meine er ist aus 200m gefallen. Es sieht ganz schlecht aus." Tracy drehte sich schnell rum und schrie Hermine an: „Dann holt der endlich jemand, der ihn retten kann!"

„Tracy wir haben doch schon jemanden los geschickt, aber er findet anscheinend niemanden.", mischte sich nun Harry ein. Tracy hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu sie hatte sich wieder Wood zu gewannt, sie streichelte über sein regungsloses Gesicht und sagte schluchzend: „Bitte verlass mich nicht, nicht jetzt." Tränen tropften auf Olivers Umhang

„Tu mir das bitte nicht an!", schluchzte sie laut. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf Olivers Oberkörper und weinte nur noch. Harry kam wieder von hinten und versuchte Tracy von Wood wegzuziehen: „Komm schon Tracy es ist besser, wenn du hier wegkommst.", doch Tracy riss sich los und gab Harry eine Ohrfeige. „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung? Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach hier liegen lassen. Nicht jetzt nachdem ich von meiner Mutter erfahren habe, dass mein Vater nix von mir erfährt, wenn ich es nicht ihm persönlich sage. Harry wenn er überlebt, kann ich endlich, dass haben, was ich schon seit so vielen Monaten vermisse. Seine Wärme!", diese Worte ließen Hermine, Harry und Malfoy triumphierend lächeln, darauf wandte sich Tracy wieder den bewusstlosen () Oliver zu.

Sie streichelt wieder über sein Gesicht über seine Lippen, als sich Wood auf einmal bewegte. Tracy zog überrascht ihre Hand weg und schaute ihn an. Wood, der eigentlich die ganze Zeit nur so getan hatte als wäre er bewusstlos (alles abgesprochen). Langsam richtete er sich auf und fragte benommen: „Was ist los? Was ist passiert?", ohne das Tracy diesen fragen antwortete umarmte sie ihn und jubelte: „Du lebst, du lebst!". Wood zwinkerte, den anderen dreien zu und sage dann zu Tracy: „Klar leb ich, also denke ich mal. Ich würde erst sterben, wenn du nicht mehr hier bist."

Jetzt viel Tracy auf, dass Oliver überhaupt keine Verletzungen hatte, welche eigentlich ei einem Sturz aus einer Höhe von 200m sichtlich aufdrehten müssten. Sie löste sich von Oliver stand langsam auf und schaute zu Hermine, Harry und Malfoys: „Was geht hier ab? Wollt ihr mir wirklich erzählen, dass Oliver aus 200m gefallen ist? Komisch ohne Verletzungen?"

Harry und Hermine schauten sich unsicher an und wussten nicht, was sie nun tun sollten, außer Malfoy, er ging auf Tracy zu und sagte: „Hör mal zu. Das alles haben wir nur gemacht, damit du endlich mal kapierst, dass du uns wichtig bist und das du dich endlich selber akzeptieren sollst…"

„…und das ich dich liebe und es mir egal ist ob ich umgebracht erde oder nicht…", sagte Wood und drehte Tracy zu sich.

„Aber…", fing Tracy an.

„Nix aber, ich liebe damit und damit Pasta.", sagte Wood abschließend und gab Tracy ein leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss (Ach ja endlich). Tracy löste sich und sagte nur noch „Okay" bis sie sich wieder den sinnlichen Lippen von Oliver Wood hingab.

Harry lächelte zufrieden und klopfte Malfoy auf die Schulter und sagte: „Klasse Kumpel haben wir gut hinbekommen" Malfoy schubste Potter weg: „Wenn du denkst wir sind jetzt Freude, nur weil Wood und Tracy gegenseitig Speichelaustausch machen, kannste das vergessen, Potter.", sagte Malfoy du stolzierte davon. Harry und Hermine schaute sich nur an und mussten lachen.


End file.
